


A Journey In Kisses

by vastlyunknown



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vastlyunknown/pseuds/vastlyunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mercedes and Sam are almost caught and one time they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey In Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago. It's my first ever samcedes fic and it was written just after the season 2 finale aired, though I had the idea for it long before that. Also, it's fluffy. So fluffy it's almost sad.

I.

The first time it happened it was as much a surprise to them as it would have been for their friends if they'd ever found out. It happened after prom.

Prom.

From the outsider's point of view, prom had been for Sam and Mercedes nothing but a fun night with a friend. They'd danced, they'd laughed, they'd felt awful and angry for Kurt and they had enjoyed being young and almost careless.

However, if you'd been perceptive enough to ask, they'd tell you another story. Or maybe not. They liked that the story was theirs. Not that they didn't have fun that night because they did. In fact, and that was the surprising part, it had been the most fun they'd had in quite a while.

Sam had never really paid attention to Mercedes as a girl. It was a terrible thing to say but she'd always been the cool girl, a bit of a diva and kinda scary. He knew she was a good friend and that she was more talented than anyone in glee club but with all the girlfriend drama and his family's struggles, he had stopped looking for girl companionship.

Mercedes, for her part, had never thought of Sam that way. Oh, she had always thought him to be cute and quite charming but Mercedes didn't get strayed by too cute boys, especially when they seemed to be going around. Sam did date both Quinn and Santana without any pause between the two relationships.

So they both weren't looking at each other and when they finally did, the enormity of what they'd been missing had the effect of a crashing wave.

During the prom, he'd been charming, funny, gallant, sweet and his dorky self and she'd felt something shift. It was a small change at first but it solidified rapidly and she had been unable to take her eyes away from him.

She'd been beautiful, full of grace, hilarious and tolerant and he had felt himself connect to someone for the first time in a long while.

By the end of the evening, when the spirits were high on teenage joy and drama, they'd taken Rachel home, as agreed, and then they'd walked together to Mercedes' house and something kind of magical happened. It was in the way she smiled up at him, a bit shyly and a lot cute. It was in the way he offered her his jacket and murmured that she looked good under the stars. It was in the way they'd reach for each other's hands without even thinking about it. It was in the way they couldn't stop talking.

"You were amazing tonight," he said squeezing her hand.

"You were a dork," she teased and he chuckled. "I liked it," she admitted in a soft whisper and his heartbeat started dancing to a frantic tempo. They'd stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and were looking at each other in a way that was new and exciting.

"Yeah?" He liked her too.

"Yeah," she nodded and before he could think about what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her. He took her breath away and kept it for himself. It was a shock to her senses and to her heart. She wasn't prepared for this but she liked it too much to complain. His lips were so soft and delicious, she couldn't have stopped even if she had wished to, which she didn't. She smelled of caramel and tasted of cinnamon. She was sweet and kind of fragile and he felt like a king, kissing his queen.

It was a short kiss but it was magnificent. And it ended at the right time because just when Sam, breathless and grinning, pulled away, a car pulled up the street. It was Puck and Lauren and they stopped next to them.

"Guys, want a ride?" Puck asked. Lauren was looking suspiciously at them but didn't comment.

Without even looking at each other Sam and Mercedes chorused: "No, thank you," and tried not to burst out laughing. Puck was looking quite suspicious now, as well but just like his girlfriend, he decided to let it slide. They drove off and Sam and Mercedes were left alone.

And just like that something beautiful had started. Beautiful because it was unexpected, precious and thrilling.

II.

They both agreed that their friends, mainly the glee club, didn't need to know. Sam and Mercedes didn't want to add to their daily chaos so they decided to keep their burgeoning, hormone-filled, completely crazy romance to themselves.

It had nothing to do with the current belief amongst them that the glee club was actually cursed and every non-Asian relationships seemed doomed to end rather dramatically. Nope. Absolutely not. Sam and Mercedes were only thinking of their friends and how they needed to concentrate on the upcoming National competition and not on silly gossip.

It also had nothing to do with the fact that they loved keeping it a secret. Having something of their own, preserved and completely unspoiled by snarky remarks and petty gossip. It wasn't because it was their secret. It wasn't because it was fun and exhilarating and completely new and fantastic. Nu-uh, sir, they were too mature for that kind of childish behavior.

And it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that the more they spent time together, the more they liked each other. Nah, the two things had nothing to do with each other.

So, being the considerate, mature and brave people they were, they kept their mouths shut. Well, at least when in presence of others. Other times, their mouths were too busy to be used for words.

It had been a mutual decision but neither of them had taken into account how difficult it was going to be. Sneaking around was fun and all but trying to hide sexual tension happened to be quite a challenge. And Sam with his melting smiles and cute little attentions didn't make things any easier. In public, he dared to kiss her cheeks whenever he felt like it. He never stopped himself from taking her hand in his, looking as innocent as the day he was born. Hell, he practically declared himself in glee club whenever he was singing. He always looked at Mercedes and smiled and whenever she needed a partner, he magically appeared next to her. It was sweet but a bit too forward considering the age of their relationship. It was quite ridiculous. And amazing, but mainly ridiculous.

Mercedes told herself every day that she needed to be more stern with Sam but every time she tried, he would throw her one of his knee-weakening boyish grins and she'd forget everything, sometimes even her own name.

Today, he appeared at her locker and just looked at her. He did that often. He'd just look at her until she was blushing. Unfortunately, it always happened. She couldn't really complain either, because: a) she loved that he kept coming back and b) more often than not, she was the one doing the chasing. Her, Mercedes Jones, chasing a boy.

With an annoyed glared, she closed her locker door and turned to him.

"Go away."

"Why?" he was smirking. She hated that smirk. Except for all the times when she didn't, not even a little bit.

"I have class and so do you. We don't have time for your shenanigans," she said matter of factly, trying to look convincing when she wasn't even convinced herself. She also had the bizarre and by now recurring urge to run her fingers through his golden hair.

"My shenanigans? They're ours, baby and you know it," he was still smirking and suddenly he was very close. He looked good today, smelled even better and the look in his eyes would have made a nun sin.

Two minutes later, Mercedes found herself plastered against the door of the janitor's closet, breathless and thoroughly kissed.

"You know, I never ditched class before you started corrupting me," she said sliding her hands down his very fine arms. She liked his arms and the way his plaid shirts clung to them just so.

Her rebuke would have had more impact if she wasn't smiling at him with stars in her eyes.

"You love it," he said nibbling her neck. She gasped, loosing her wits had become a common occurrence. Strangely enough, she couldn't find it in herself to care very much.

Sam brought Mercedes closer and kissed her again, more deeply. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her all the time, always closer, always touching, kissing licking. Pretending, for all the fun it could be, was also pure torture.

She tasted heavenly and it seemed like the past year spent without her had been a major waste of time. When he thought about all the kisses, the hugs, the cuddles and the laughs they could have shared, he felt like punching a wall. Or himself for not noticing her and the potential she was.

When he pulled away for breath, he felt a bit dizzy and a lot warm. Mercedes managed to pull herself together, but she was still breathing hard when she spoke.

"Who would have thought you could be such a bad influence?" she said unable to resist bringing him down for another rather luscious smooch. Santana could make all the jokes she wanted, Sam's mouth was a godsend. She looked up when they were in dire need of air (and only then) and Mercedes was taken aback by the intensity in Sam's beautiful ocean eyes.

"You're lovely," he said smiling just enough to make her blush again.

"You're sweet," she whispered. She wanted to say more but she suddenly heard a noise from the hallway.

"Britt, come on, there is nothing there," someone said and both Sam and Mercedes recognized the indulgent and besotted tone of Artie's voice.

"I heard voices," Brittany insisted, her voice a lot closer now.

"You told me the same thing yesterday, about the same closet," Artie felt the need to point out.

"Yesterday I heard kisses not voices," Brittany countered. In the silence that followed, it would have been difficult not to hear Sam's chuckles. Mercedes hit his arm but couldn't help but grin as well. They had been kissing, in this exact same spot yesterday.

"See? Told ya!" Brittany said smugly.

"Let's go, I don't want to know," Artie said. "I almost had to burn my eyes the last time someone came out of that closet," Artie was grumbling now and his voice seemed to be further away.

"Who?" Brit asked eagerly. There was another pause before Artie replied: "Puck and Lauren."

Brittany laughed and Sam joined in.

They waited a bit but finally, the path was clear and Mercedes and Sam could leave the closet.

"This is the last time, Evans," Mercedes said, readjusting her bag on her left shoulder. He smiled cheekily.

"Sure," he said with a shrug. He didn't believe her and she couldn't really blame him since she barely believed herself. He took her hand in his, squeezed it lightly before bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"You're trouble, aren't you?"

"No more than you, baby."

III.

At the beginning of June, just after their loss at New York and when school was ending, Sam's father finally got a job and by the beginning of July, they found a small house with an affordable rent. By then, anything was better than that small motel room. Sam felt like he could breathe, really breathe, for the first time in months. There were some things, poverty being one of them, that changed people. It ate at him, kept him from sleeping and there was a part oh him that felt useless and guilty. He tried to help as much as he could but his small delivery job had been nothing in comparison to his family's needs. Even now, with his father finally settled in a steady job, he still felt afraid, insecure and not the same anymore. He guessed that was alright, there would always be something or someone to change the way you saw things, for better or for worse. For worse, he had the experience of living in a motel room, frightened and having to suddenly grow up. For better, he had Mercedes.

Throughout all that, she'd been amazing. She had caught the train when it was already going but she adapted to the situation like the queen she was. She never once brought up his money problems, never once complained when instead of going to the movies, they stayed parked in front of the motel and listened to music from her car radio. She was always glad to spent time with his family. She even cooked for them a few times and the Jones had invited them for diner. It was funny because Mercedes and Sam's relationship wasn't official. They didn't even call each other boyfriend and girlfriend but they acted like a couple and he loved it. They were their own kind of magic without restaurant dates and concert outings but they were good together. Really good.

The truth was he loved Mercedes. He didn't exactly know when it happened or even how. He just knew he did. She brought him peace, warmth and joy. He felt like a better man whenever she held his hand and when they kissed, he felt like there was nothing impossible.

Of course, they'd only been dating for a few weeks, he knew he couldn't just declare himself. He didn't want to scare her off and the truth was Quinn had left a scar that had just finished healing. He didn't miss Quinn, he knew now that even though he had cared for her very much, he had not loved her but the sting of betrayal was something he needed time to get over. He knew though that someday, not so very far, he'll just blurt it out. Mercedes would smile that gorgeous smile of hers or she'd tease him about his Avatar addiction, or she'd bring him his favorite chocolate cupcake and coffee in the morning and he'd just tell her what she really meant to him. He just hoped she wouldn't go running in the other direction.

The day of the big move, Mercedes told Sam she'd come around to help. It wasn't so much big as it was important but he liked that she'd insisted on coming before he even asked. When the knock came at the door, he ran to it like an eager puppy running after a squirrel. His father smirked at him but he didn't care; he wanted his morning kiss dammit! He was glad they never hid their relationship from their parents. At least, around them, they could do whatever they wanted... well, almost. He opened the door, ready to pounce but skidded to a surprised stop when he saw that not one but five people were waiting for him outside. Mercedes looked apologetic while Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine smiled at him.

"Er... Hi," he said looking questioningly at Mercedes.

"Mercedes told us you were moving out and we thought you could use the help," Finn explained before Mercedes could speak up.

"There really isn't that much to do."

"Oh, please. I'm sure there's something to do. Now, stop looking as if someone had taken away your comics collection and move aside," Kurt drawled and they all pushed there way inside.

"Hey, Mr. Evans," they chorused.

"Erm... Hi?" Noah Evans looked at his son who only shrugged.

"We're here to help," Blaine offered.

"Oh! Okay, then. Come with me." He led them to the small kitchenette where his wife was packing and after only a few moments of hesitation, Kate Evans started giving orders. Sam only shook his head, feeling strangely deflated. He was touched, really he was, so why did he feel like punching a wall?

"Hey," a small voice said from behind him. He turned around to face Mercedes and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. It was a habit he developed ever since they started seeing each other. It was the best way he'd found to avoid touching her every other second.

"Hi," he said forcing a smile onto his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell Kurt about today but it slipped and Finn heard us and before I knew it, they were waiting for me in the parking lot," she explained looking dejected.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I know it was supposed to be a simple private thing. I should have known better," she said sounding angry at herself. He fisted his hands and shoved them deeper in his pockets. He wanted to hug her. "Please, tell me you're not mad," she pleaded and took a step closer towards him. She put a hand on his arm and he shifted closer too.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed. I wanted to spend the day with you alone." And there lay the real problem. He wasn't angry or embarrassed, he was just dejected that he couldn't be alone with Mercedes.

"We wouldn't have been alone," she said frowning. God, she was cute.

"But I could have kissed you whenever I felt like it," he whispered and she blushed.

"Stop that!" she said hiding a smile.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"I feel horrible and you're trying to make me feel better."

"The idea of kissing me makes you feel better, doesn't it?" he teased and she laughed. Suddenly he felt better. Sure, he couldn't be as free as he wished with Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel there but Mercedes and her awesome smile were here and that was enough.

"Get lost, Evans," she said still chuckling. She took a quick look around to make sure the others weren't looking at them and quickly leaned over to peck his cheek.

"That was rather contradictory," he said his voice low, still teasing.

"You make me crazy," she admitted a little seriously. It wasn't a declaration of love but he'd take it.

"No more than you make me," he said smiling hugely and before she could stop him he stole a searing kiss from her lips. She pulled away but five seconds later than any supposedly outraged girl should have.

"Don't you understand the meaning of the word secret?" she scolded but her flushed cheeks and dazed eyes told him another story. He just shrugged.

"They're in the bathroom," he told her and kissed one more time before joining his father outside.

Life was good.

IV.

The summer that followed their miserable defeat at Nationals would remain in their memories as the sweetest summer they'd ever have.

The glee clubbers spent the summer together, either annoying someone or being annoyed. Santana spent her summer pranking Finn and Rachel, not quite over their defeat or at least pretending not to be. Kurt did write his musical and he convinced Blaine to write the music for it, not that much convincing was needed. Artie, Brit and Santana spent so much time together, people were starting to talk. Quinn managed to not frighten anyone, at least no one who was undeserving and she spent her summer mostly with Puck and Lauren. Mike and Tina didn't produce Asian babies but they seemed to be on the right path.

As for Sam and Mercedes, they fell in love that summer.

It was a blur of kisses, laughter, movie marathons, melted ice creams, soft whispers and loud singing. It was a lovely summer, filled with romance and friendship.

Mercedes worked in a small clothes boutique, Sam still worked for the pizza place and Kurt got him a part time job in his father's auto-shop as well. At first Sam had refused, feeling embarrassed but then Kurt looked at him and gave him the best reason to get over his embarrassment.

"Girls like flowers. Flowers cost quite a bit these days."

Sam had to swallow painfully before answering. "Uh...I-I don't need to buy flowers for anyone."

"Jut like you never dyed you hair? Don't bother. You think you're stealthy but if you think looking at Mercedes as if she was an ice cream cone and you'd give anything to get a lick is the best way to keep your affair secret, you need to think again."

"I do not," Sam had mumbled. Kurt had replied with a quite eloquent snort. "When did you figure it out?"

"The day after we came home from New York."

"The coffee shop?" Sam asked and Kurt nodded. "Do I really look at her like that?" the blond boy asked, his cheeks suddenly red. He was rather cute, wasn't he? Kurt thought with a small smile.

"Sometimes, it makes me blush," Kurt replied and left him before Sam could see his self-satisfied smile.

What Mercedes had not told Sam is that she had confessed to Kurt before they all came back from New York. However, she blamed Sam for it. If he hadn't hugged her so close and for so long after their performance of Light up the world, Kurt wouldn't have grabbed her back stage to assault her with questions. His words were scary and threatening but his eyes were teasing and Mercedes couldn't help herself; she blurted it out.

"We like to kiss." At that piece of information, Kurt only raised his eyebrow. "A lot." A second eyebrow went up. "I like it. A lot." Kurt's eyebrows disappeared under his stylish hair style. Mercedes only waited, her hands shaking and her heart in her throat.

"Since when?"

"Prom." Kurt nodded and sighed.

"I understand why you would want to keep it hush-hush-" at that Mercedes' eyes had widened.

"You do?"

" -but I thought you knew you could trust me to keep your secret safe," his voice had been gentle and Mercedes had felt like the worst person on planet Earth. Kurt was her best friend, for so long he'd been her other half and he'd been gushing about Blaine as soon as he had met him. He deserved to be given the same courtesy.

"Sorry," she'd said and she had tears in her eyes.

He'd surprised her with a tight hug. "No tears, please. I can't bear your tears. Let's go find the others and celebrate our imminent victory. You can give me all the details about those numerous kisses after that," he'd said looping an arm around her shoulders and he had led her to their friends.

That day at the coffee shop, Mercedes and Kurt had played along but it was only for Sam's sake. After Blaine had driven Kurt home, Mercedes came around and they had spent the the night talking and laughing and teasing each other.

"So nothing's official, then?" Kurt asked keeping his voice light.

"Official is overrated," she returned in the same tone but her beautiful chocolate eyes had turned a bit sad.

"You love him, don't you?" Mercedes chocked on air at that question. She threw a cushion in Kurt's face but that didn't distract the douche bag.

"Warn a girl before being blunt like that!"

"Mercedes, do you love Sam?" he repeated unphased by her glares. Mercedes fidgeted on his bed, looking out the window, not really knowing what to say.

"You can't really fall in love in such a short time, can you?" she asked her voice shaking with the enormity of what they were discussing. Mercedes was in love with a wonderful boy and she was talking about it with Kurt.

"I know you can," Kurt had said simply and scooted closer to engulf her in a soothing embrace.

"What if he doesn't?"

"I have seen the way he looks at you. He's not even trying to be subtle." Mercedes had to laugh at the look on Kurt's face.

"Yeah, he doesn't know much about subtlety ."

The next few weeks, as the temperature rose and summer settled, Mercedes kept looking at clues, wanting to believe Kurt's words more than anything. The third time they almost got caught was because Sam had decided to be clear. Blaine had thrown a huge summer pool party and all the glee clubbers were invited. It was a bit chaotic with both New Directions and the Warblers present but it was amazing. Blaine's house was the type that you could only see on T.V and his pool came with a pool house. Throughout the afternoon, couples had come and gone through the doors of the pool house and Sam couldn't wait to get Mercedes alone.

He should have known she'd be thinking the same thing.

"So, Evans, I happen to have lost my sunglasses," she stood in front of him, looking too edible for her own good in her summer dress and with twinkling eyes. Sam looked at her head and found aforementioned glasses pushed up in her hair. He grinned.

"Oh, poor Mercedes. Would you like some help locating them?"

"What a brilliant idea."

Without adding anything and looking around themselves to make sure no one was looking their way, they went into the pool house.

"You should wear dresses more often," he declared before grabbing her waist and pulling her to the couch. They fell on top of it in a mess of limbs and laughter with Mercedes on top.

"You're a savage," she said pecking his lips softly.

"Your fault."

She laughed and brought her lips down for another slow, sweet kiss. And then another and another. They made out for a long while, no one came looking for them and it was perfect.

"We should get back," she murmured, nuzzling his neck. He had a lovely neck, soft and strong and it smelled wonderful.

"We shouldn't. Let's kiss more."

"It's all we do."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't look at me like that, Perv!"

"I'm not a perv, I'm 17 and I have a hot girlfriend. You're gonna have to deal with the hormones," he said it seriously but his eyes were smiling and his hands had gathered her closer. She smiled beautifully down at him.

"Girlfriend?"

"Hot girlfriend, if you please," he said and stole a swift kiss.

Mercedes sighed and let herself be persuaded into another round of heart wrenching kisses.

"I love you," he whispered and she felt herself freeze from head to toe. Even her heart skipped a bit. "I do. You're amazing Mercedes and I'm sorry I couldn't see it before prom. You're like the sunshine, ever since you came into my life, I feel more alive. It's not like I wasn't happy before, it's just that I wasn't completely whole. You're have the most beautiful smile and you let me bore you with stuff other girls won't even listen to. You make my siblings smile and you make me laugh. You're precious, Mercedes and I love you."

By the end of his speech, Mercedes was crying. He smiled a bit sadly because he knew she wasn't crying because she didn't believe him but because he was the first person to ever say something like this to her. He wiped her tears away with his fingers and kissed her still wet cheeks. "Don't cry, cupcake. No tears, please."

She laughed, then, finally. "Cupcake?"

"You're delicious and cute and I love you, so yeah, you're my cupcake."

"You need to stop being this adorable, it really ain't fair," she sighed but it wasn't sad. "I love you, too Evans. So very much."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"Completely."

"Cool," he said and tunnelled his fingers in her hair to kiss her again. They lost track of time, but who could blame them, they were in love and had just said it out loud. They didn't realize when a group of their friends made their way towards the pool house. The door opened suddenly and with reflexes Sam didn't know he had, he pushed himself an his girlfriend off the couch before anyone could suspect anything. Thank God the couch was turned so the back of it faced the door.

"I got them!" He cried, jumping to his feet with Mercedes' sunglasses in his hand.

"Oh Thank you, Sam!" Mercedes said coming to her feet as well and trying not to wince. Her voice was just too shrill and too breathy not to be weird.

"You guys okay?" Finn asked.

"'Course. We were just looking for Cedes' glasses," Sam said playing with them.

"You've been gone for a while," Santana pointed out, her eyes narrowed.

"Were we?"

"It's been almost half an hour," Blaine said and it was obvious he was trying not to smile. Kurt, who was standing next to him elbowed him.

"Well, they were really lost."

And before anyone could comment again on that profound reply, Mercedes and Sam left the small house.

V.

Sam wasn't having the best of days. He had to walk to school this morning because his mother couldn't drop him off. He just got his algebra test back and he only got a C+ and he just walked to his locker to see Mercedes laughing with Aaron as he leaned next to her locker. Sam felt felt his pulse quicken in anger and jealousy. It was petty, he knew but he couldn't help himself.

Mine.

Aaron Kingston. God! Sam hated him. No, he really, really couldn't stand the guy. He was a transfer and he had joined glee club in September. He was cool at first, just another new face amongst so many. He was talented enough and he was friendly. His only flaw was the way he looked at Mercedes. Like he couldn't wait to get her alone. Which was ridiculous! Mercedes was so much better than him, he wasn't even worthy of the air she breathed. Besides, she was Sam's!

Mine.

That's what Sam thought every time Aaron dared to to touch her. Thankfully, Mercedes, didn't pay him any mind but Sam still hated it. The fact that he couldn't even claim her as his girlfriend in front of the whole damned school was driving him insane. A few months ago, their decision to keep their relationship secret seemed like the perfect plan. Today, he realized that the plan had wholes, like a transfer from Douchebagville wanting his girlfriend.

"Hey, Evans! Wait up," Aaron called running up the hallway. Sam wanted very much to ignore him but he couldn't ignore a fellow glee clubber, no matter how much he hated him.

"Kingston," he said with a terse nod. He looked above Aaron's head to see Mercedes entering her Spanish class.

"Hey! So, I noticed that you and Mercedes spend a lot of time together."

Sam waited, feeling his temper rise even higher. His expression must have changed because Aaron faltered for a bit and his smile dropped.

"Are you two an item?" Aaron cut to the chase, squaring his shoulders and looking Sam straight in the eyes. Somehow, it looked like a challenge and Sam was ready for battle.

"Why?" the word was barely understandable, his teeth were so clenched.

"She's sweet and fine and-" he was unable to finish his sentence because suddenly Sam's fist had landed rather forcefully on his nose and Aaron found himself on his butt.

"You stay away from her," Sam growled ready to pounce. Thankfully, Puck and Finn arrived on the scene and managed to keep him from pummeling the poor guy. Puck and Finn dragged him away but he managed to glare down at Aaron once more.

"Dude!" was Finn's reaction.

"What Kingston ever do to you?" Puck asked.

"He's an idiot!" Sam was still seething and decided to head to his next class before his friends asked more questions. Questions he wasn't sure should be left unanswered any more.

A few hours later, right before glee club, Sam was sitting on the piano bench in the choir room alone when Mercedes joined him. He looked up as she made her way towards him and one look at her confirmed his fears. She knew.

"Stupid boy," she said coming to sit next to him. She didn't seem mad but you could never be really sure with girls.

"Aaron is a jerk!" He looked so much like a sad, angry, little boy, Mercedes wanted to hug him.

"What did he do?" she asked instead.

"He wanted to ask you out," Sam answered and he looked closely at Mercedes, hoping he wouldn't see any interest flicker in her gorgeous eyes. To his relief, she only rolled her eyes.

"So you flattened him?" she asked and if he wasn't mistaken, her lips twitched in amusement.

"He said you were 'fine'," the words were said with so much disgust, it was all Mercedes could do not to laugh.

"Well, I am fine," she said and Sam started to relax a bit.

"You're mine," he said, still serious.

"When have I ever denied that?" she asked bringing her hand to his cheek and Sam pressed it more closely against his skin with his own hand. "You're mine, too." He nodded. "I am cool with you being possessive, it's cute, actually but you can't punch every guy who looks at me too closely."

"Says who?" he mumbled.

"Says me and history!"

"How can a guy argue with such logic," he finally smiled.

"You can't. Now, kiss me, I've missed you today."

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning, now.

She nodded. "Very much."

So he leaned over and kissed her as if she meant the world to him which was appropriate because she did.

"I should just take you away, lock you somewhere and keep you to myself forever," he teased against her mouth.

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered and kissed him again.

They broke apart just in time to see Kurt and Rachel arrive. Mercedes scooted a bit away and Sam frowned. Things needed to change and the sooner the better.

VI.

Sam's hands shook, so he shoved them in his pockets and turned to face his fellow glee clubbers. It was now or never. He hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

"Hey, guys. So the assignment this week was to find a song that reminded you of someone or something significant," Sam started looking at the group and stopping his gaze on Mercedes. He smiled then, so brilliantly that Mercedes' heart fluttered. "This is for you, love. I know we should have talked about it first, but, I am kind of tired of secrets and I thought this would make you forgive me."

While Mercedes' jaw dropped to the floor and all eyes turned to stare at her, Sam made his way to the piano. He sat down, took a deep breath and started playing the first notes of Make You Feel My Love by Adele. There was so many things going on, Mercedes didn't know which was more shocking.

Sam calling her 'love' in front of the entire glee club.

Sam singing one of the most romantic songs by one of her favorite artists. To her.

Sam playing the piano which was both new and incredibly sexy.

The way Kurt and Blaine were smiling at her, like proud parents.

The rest of the glee club who was either tearing up or grinning. Except for poor Aaron. His broken nose wouldn't let him smile.

Sam's voice was making her heart ache in the most beautiful way and suddenly her cheeks were wet as well.

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

He sang the last two verses, looking straight at her, eyes shinning and smiling as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. When the song ended and he played the last note, he turned around on the bench, still looking at her, only her. She couldn't tear her eyes away either, and she didn't want to anyway. He'd sung one of her favorite songs for her her, in front of every one. It was sappy and cliché and it's been done so many time to so many but never to her and never by Sam. It was so glorious, she wanted this moment to never end.

Kurt squeezed her shoulder and murmured a quick 'Go!' in her ear. She wouldn't have to be told twice. She stood up and went to her boyfriend.

He stayed seated while she stood in front of him, his head was tilted up and he looked so handsome, she felt warm all over. Mercedes cupped one of his cheeks in her trembling hand and leaned over to give him a soft kiss.

"That was beautiful," she smiled when she pulled away.

"You're beautiful."

The quiet moment was interrupted by Santana.

"Pay up, bitches! I called it!"

Several groans were heard after her announcement.

"Santana!" Mr; Schue admonished. She just rolled her eyes.

"I should have won," Artie grumbled. "I knew something would happen after the Aaron incident."

"That was weeks ago! Pay up, I said," Santana smirked and Artie pulled out his wallet.

"So unfair! I saw them smooching last month in the parking lot," Lauren complained, dropping ten bucks in Santana's hand.

"I was the first to catch them, this summer, in front of Mercedes' house!" That came from Finn.

"The bet was on when will they finally reveal themselves not when you catch them. If that had been the bet, I'd have won, I saw them kissing on prom night in my rear-view mirror!" Puck said and handed the money to Santana.

While this was going on, Sam and Mercedes were looking at their friends, their jaws practically swiping the floor.

"Ex-excuse me?" Mercedes exploded.

"What the hell?" Sam concurred.

"Don't tell us you're mad," Rachel said.

"And why not?" Mercedes crossed her arms and glared at the group.

"First of all, we should be mad at you for trying to keep it a secret!" Santana stated. She had stopped counting her money just long enough to say that and then went back to her newly acquired bills.

"Secondly, if you wanted to keep it secret, you should have tried harder!" Brittany continued.

"Oh really?" Mercedes said menacingly.

"The hug at Nationals," Finn stated as if it explained everything.

"I saw you guys kissing behind the tree in the park three months ago," Rachel said.

"At a picnic we organized, no less," Artie said, his eyes clearly judging them and their poor sneaky skills.

"Caught you guys passing notes in Spanish class, last year," Mr. Schue admitted with a shrug. Mercedes let her head fall into her hands.

"And of course no one can forget the pool house incident," Tina said with a smile.

"Next time you want to make out with your secret girlfriend, make sure the blinds are pulled down, dude," Mike smirked.

Mercedes groaned but the sound was muffled by her hands. Sam felt like laughing but seeing how Mercedes was taking things, he refrained. Instead, he put an arm around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her head and murmured nonsense until she looked up at him.

"Go ahead, laugh, you idiot!" she grumbled and he smiled.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"Go away!"

Sam chuckled and pulled her even closer.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged. "We kind of understood. Plus you were so cute," she smiled and Mercedes smiled back. They were rather cute.

"Not to mention it was fun watching you trying so hard and failing without even realizing it," Tina explained further.

"And also the betting," Santana said showing them the money.

"Put that away," Mr. Schue said. "Who's next?" he asked. Rachel shot up from her seat and that was that.

"You heard that? We're cute," Sam said proudly as he sat next to her and put his arm on the back of her chair.

Mercedes laughed and intertwined her fingers with his. She looked down at their joined hands and couldn't help but smile.

This was perfect. Finally.


End file.
